


迦尔纳篇.4

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	迦尔纳篇.4

    
“你可真瘦。”立香说。

  她说话的时候用手抚摩着他的肩胛和背脊，时不时按一下薄薄的皮肉下面坚硬的骨骼，然后转回到前面，略过胸口的宝石，又去摸他腰侧的肋骨，又痒又温柔，迦尔纳本来与她躺在一起，正侧身用手指梳理着她的长发，见她抚摩他身体时的认真表情就像对待一只受伤的小动物，似乎很有兴趣，便干脆躺平温顺的舒展开身体，让她摸个够。

  如今他全身全灵都属于她，御主自然有支配权，虽然迦尔纳实在不觉得自己的身体有什么吸引力，武艺是个实用的技能，而另一方面，床笫之间的事，他也正经八百地询问过她自己是不是让她感到快乐了。

  “我想这也是检验从者的某种方式吧？至少不应该是光我一个人感到快乐。”他说。

  立香闭上眼睛掩着面孔，她说：“迦尔纳，你也太耿直了，你有时候说话都会让我不好意思。”

  “是这样吗，为什么？”

  立香抱住他，如果用力抱紧的话，迦尔纳真的有点硌人，但立香很喜欢这种可以一把抱住的实在感，她本来就个子不高，体格娇小，有时拥抱一些高大强健的servant，更像是依附在他们身上，但拥抱迦尔纳就是实打实的拥抱了，立香本心是很喜欢这种体格纤细的美貌青年，况且，这些从者之中也只有迦尔纳可以尽情的摸一摸，因为他会乖乖的保持不动，只是看着她，而不会在她仅仅只是心怀爱意的抚摸他时一个把持不住把她压在身下又开始一轮翻云覆雨。  
    
  御主说自己瘦，迦尔纳也是知道的，他问道：“因为很贫瘠，所以看起来丑陋吗？”

  “不是，不是这样的，你很好看，也很强大，”她摸了摸他的脸，“我是说，你太瘦了，所以当你受重伤的时候看起来就格外严重，就好像你……支离破碎了一样。”

  确实是如此，如果他身上开了一道极深的伤口，就好像那些支棱着的骨骼就要突刺出来一样，纵然他钢筋铁骨，可看上去却比别人还要疼上百倍。

  迦尔纳摇了一下头，告知自己的御主，“负伤并不会影响我的行动，我可以承受。”

  “尽量不要让自己受伤，看着很让人心痛，”立香亲了亲他的眼睛，“真英雄以眼杀人。”

  这是迦尔纳自己说过的话，于是他揉着眼睛冲她很轻的微笑了一下。

  这是大战来临前风平浪静的夜晚，次日等待他们的又是一场与敌人的鏖战，越往后推进便越是能察觉到对方的强大，许是因为知道自己这方的御主是人类魔术师的缘故，敌人选择在人一天中最困顿疲乏的午夜发动攻击，只是这么做基本没什么效果，立香总是能很快适应战斗，这反正也不是第一次她在半夜被惊醒了。  
    
  那场战斗很惨烈，不过也属于那种常见的惨烈，无论是敌人还己方的servant释放出来的宝具都是各有神通，颇具备开天辟地的声势，立香也看惯了那些森林或者山谷转瞬之间便毁于一旦，只是有些地方风景甚美，让她在见惯不怪中感到一丝惋惜。

  她的太阳自然也会奔赴战斗，她需要他，只是一段时间相处下来，立香也发现了他能力上的一个弊病，那就是在解放宝具的时候，迦尔纳身上防御的日轮甲会尽数被剥离，让他处于毫无保护的状态，这与他生前的所作所为有关，所以他力量最强大的那一刻也恰巧是他最脆弱的那一刻，在毁灭之前，敌方Archer的箭射穿了他的肩膀，当日轮的威光随着敌人生命一起消失的同时，她的太阳也从空中跌落了下来。

  如果能够做到，立香往往会在第一时间查看受伤从者的状况，她跑到迦尔纳身边，发现后者肩膀流血几乎染红了半个身子，幸亏是从者，一般人类这会该昏厥了，但他本人的脸色却很镇静，除了微微皱起的眉头出卖了他的疼痛。

  “快点灵体化保持魔力，”她简短又冷静地告诉他，“我们先撤。”

  “Master，还有地方的魔兽残余。”迦尔纳提醒她。

  “别管那些渣滓了，”她说话也冰凉生硬，简略又决绝，“它们什么时候都可以消灭，我们还有其他人分布在别的地方，把战场交给他们吧，我已经没令咒了，所以，快点。”

  她冷冰冰的手短暂的在他脸颊上贴了一下，似是安抚也是催促，迦尔纳服从了命令，选择灵体化跟随自己的御主撤退。

  他们一直躲到了一处悬崖上，虽然不算太高，但从下面是看不见上面的情况的，而顶部视野开阔，俯瞰全景，只有茂盛的野草和一些大小形状不一的岩石，除了飞鸟再也没人能发现他们。

  此时正是黎明前最后的黑暗，夜空黑沉到恐怖，四周万籁俱寂，简直犹如野地荒坟，立香独自站立的身影都快被黑暗吞没了，迦尔纳细看之下到她的眼睛带着一点暗淡的光晕，那是她用魔术强化了视力在侦查四周，对于魔术师来说算不上高深的把戏，但能看得更远更清楚，无他，只是这在黑暗之中给她的面孔蒙上了一层诡谲的美丽。

   迦尔纳能明显感到自己伤处的疼痛，毕竟是在失去战甲的情况下吃了敌方英灵的武器，日轮甲可以防御一切攻击，但面对已经受过的伤不具备治愈的能力，立香显然也明白这一点，在确认周围一切无恙之后，她拿出自身魔术礼装携带的短剑，“你想好起来恐怕只能先用血液了。”她说着就要有所行动，但迦尔纳立刻就制止了她。

  “不，master，不行。”他态度很坚决。

  立香很头疼，“迦尔纳，这样是最快的，因为你现在不光是魔力损耗，你还受伤了。”

  用性行为补魔是为耗魔过多的从者补充魔力最有效的方式，往往一夜之后他们便魔力充沛，然而，在从者有严重外伤的情况下，立香更愿意让他们饮血如喝药般的立竿见影，而不是跟他们身体交合，那种补魔虽说见效也不慢，但会有一部分魔力流散在伤口的愈合上，令咒也是这个原理，这也是为什么她用令咒把濒死的从者拉回来后还会跟对方做的原因之一，眼下迦尔纳这个情况，用点血也是合情合理的。

  可是迦尔纳很坚持，无论如何也不让她做这种自伤的事，立香发现这时候跟他讲道理没有用。

  她心焦地盯着他那个汩汩冒血的伤口，还有他不自然垂下无法动弹的手臂，“另一种方式需要一点时间，你确定你现在的状态合适做那种事？”

  迦尔纳闻言摇头，他很平静地回答：“master，我没有其他的意思，我们也可以什么都不做，等第二天到来您令咒恢复了再说，您看，战斗结束了，应该不会再有敌人来了，所以我维持灵体化也是没关系的，唯独不希望您自伤。”

  立香才不认为那是自伤，就算是，也不过是一种魔术手段而已，可迦尔纳是认真在提议，也真的准备这么应对，立香不能放任不管。

  让她重伤的从者在疼痛中忍耐着度过一整天？就算是灵体化可以缓慢的恢复魔力，但一想到自己servant负着伤处在危险边缘，意外情况也有可能发生，立香就不能安心。

  “好吧，那你过来。”她拉住他另一只手走到不远处一处表层光滑的石块旁，石块表面平滑宽大，因为不久前下了雨，还是洁净的，迦尔纳看着，只隐隐觉得它的形状有些像祭台，然后立香推着他让他坐下，他明白御主想要做什么了。

  “御主，我不是这个意思……”他也觉得此时不太合适，让她主动未免太辛苦，而且他也发现了，御主身上也有一些轻伤，这不奇怪，她身在战场，总是会受伤。

  立香笑了，有些像无奈的苦笑，“别傻了，我当然知道你没有这么想，但是现在，你还是听我的吧，你刚才已经拒绝一次了，现在还想拒绝第二次吗？”  
    
  他找不到拒绝的理由。

  虽然面对这档子事，御主曾对他说过‘我已经习惯了’这种话，但每次做的时候，迦尔纳都深深怀疑着这句话的可信度，她看起来是那么迷茫无措，尤其当快感降临时，她总像个孩子似的发着抖，无助的抱着那个在她身上掠取的对象，她从来都没办法主动去迎合什么，她最大的迎合也就是顺服的让对方为所欲为，至于那些经验丰富的女人才会的勾人的把戏，她当真一概不知。

  虽然她也不需要知道就是了，她根本用不上。

  御主骑在他身上用身体艰难地吞吐着他硬挺火热的器官，他听到她极力压抑着的细小的喘息声，他抚摸着她按着自己胸口的那双手，她的身体是湿润温暖的，但双手总是冰凉的，让人想放在唇边好好亲一亲。

  她主动起伏着身体，但迦尔纳不喜欢她和他保持这种距离，就好像难以触碰到一样，所以他支撑着坐了起来，姿势的改变也让原本坐在他胯间的立香轻轻地低吟了一声，性器进入得更深，顶开了最深处的娇嫩的肉壁，她绷紧腰肢条件反射地后仰，迦尔纳用那只没有受伤的手臂抱住了她。

  “御主，小心。”迦尔纳低声在她耳边说。

  立香咬着嘴唇，因为想要稳住身体而下意识去扶他的肩膀，岂料不小心碰到了那个湿漉漉血迹的伤口，她赶紧收回手对他道歉，迦尔纳却摇着头，拉过她的手让她抱住他的背部，而他搂紧了她的腰，让她像对坐一样靠上他的身体。

  她小声地叫了一声他的名字，手指扣着他的后颈亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，迦尔纳单手把她抱在怀里，进入极深却又幅度很小的一下一下肏着她，他感受到她夹着自己腰部的大腿忍不住地磨蹭他，趴在他肩膀上发出小小的呻吟，两人结合的地方也随着他每次挺入而挤压出情动的液体，甬道的嫩肉像是有意识一般抽紧去含吮入侵者，迦尔纳挺动着腰肢，涌入的魔力开始缓缓修复他受伤的身体，然而伤口复原的过程总带着生长的疼痛，这疼痛又驱使他更猛烈的动作，把自己插入那个具有甜蜜快感的魔力源去不断索取。

  纵然天地一片漆黑，但迦尔纳看到了地平线尽头的那道泛白的线条，那是白昼撕裂夜空的起始，黎明快到了，而她抱着他不断地低吟喘息，叫着他的名字，纤细的手指插进他的头发里，但却不会收紧弄疼他，故而这快乐简直令他头皮发麻，他们在黑暗中无法看清彼此，只知道对方在肌肤相亲中无限贴近自己，而就在此刻，立香似乎转过了脸颊，她的嘴唇碰到了他的唇角，然后她就吻了他。

  立香印象中，迦尔纳的嘴唇很薄，唇色也很淡，总是因为寡言而闭紧，即使开口，也从不倾吐什么炽热的语言，他很冷静，有些人甚至认为他很无趣，但就是有这么一种人，即便是沉默着你也会感受到他的善意和美好，能够拥有他，这是幸运。

  立香是这样想的，然后她便觉得伤感，因为她也不可能一直拥有他。

  迦尔纳很珍惜这个吻，更加用力地抱住了她，虽然他也猜测大概是因为御主已经深陷情欲的泥沼不可自拔，却又错觉着这份温柔仿佛只给予他一人，也可能是她灌注的魔力让他有些难以控制自己，他一边挺进她的身体里抽插着湿热的内壁，一边用手抚摸着她后背的肌肤，指尖顺着那颤抖不已的脊椎下滑，御主就会发出甜腻的声音，求他不要这样。

  天幕逐渐迸发出微茫的光亮，世界开始显露出真实清晰的面貌，清冷的晨风吹拂过二人高潮后汗湿的身体，立香趴在他肩膀上用额头轻轻地蹭着迦尔纳的脖颈，迦尔纳低头看着她，晨曦给所有景物都蒙上了一层朦胧的蓝光，她的蓝眼睛在这种光线下泫然欲泣，又只是安安静静地垂着，仿佛快要睡着似的。

  “天亮了。”迦尔纳说。

  她趴在他肩上不说话，静静地跟他一起等待日出，沉默的用手抚着他背后凸出的蝴蝶骨。

  他忽然又有点想念夜晚。

  天光乍破，金色的光线从云层后面泄露出来，在东方的地平线晕染出一片浅薄的橙红色朝霞，森林里的飞鸟发出一声啼鸣，展开翅膀急急掠过苍穹向着太阳升起的方向飞去，迦尔纳一直目送着它飞远，直到黑色的身影融化在光晖之中再也无迹可逐。

  迦尔纳复又去看立香，这还是他第一次完整地看见她的身体，日光下的她太美了，洁白的皮肤带着缎子一样柔滑的光泽，因为照射而眯起的蓝眼睛泛着水光，涣散的目光近乎迷离，抱住他脖颈的双手展现的又是纯粹的信赖和沉醉，让他不想松开。

  此时此刻，她就像父神送给他的礼物，迦尔纳感到慰藉的同时又在反思，她是一件礼物吗？她是一道试炼吗？也许二者兼是，只要他灵魂尚在，那些拷问就永远不会停止。

  迦尔纳想起了生前，尽管以servant之身现界的他已对那些记忆感到模糊，但仍然记得恩师的圣言，他是带着诅咒降临的，生前死后都不可破灭，只是，焚天啊，诅咒吾身，但不要将战败的厄运带给她，不要让她枷锁加身，如果真存在什么第二生命，他只愿虔诚的侍奉和怜爱，再不做其他的想法。

  “迦尔纳……”她用叹息的语调呼唤他的名字，“迦尔纳……”

  她略显失神双眼看着金色的太阳，那虚弱颓靡的美丽让迦尔纳一度怀疑她真的会暴毙于日光之下，他用手掌抚摸她的额角帮她遮住直射眼睛的光线，她于是便收回目光望着他。

  迦尔纳不知道她所求为何，此处也没有布施的铜盘，他实在没有什么能给她的，“您想要什么？”他一遍遍地问着，并且真的想要知道，“您想要什么？”

  可她只是问：“迦尔纳……你的伤……好了吗？”

  迦尔纳低敛眉眼，那伤口已经没那么痛了，“我不值一提，可是您的伤呢？”他问，“您自己的伤好了没有？”

  “我没事，”她的声音又轻又慢，微微笑了，“你看，我都能仰望太阳了……”

  立香碰了碰他脸颊旁日轮形状的金色耳饰，那一闪而过的光芒也从她指尖流淌，她说：“你真是举世无匹。”  
    
  迦尔纳看着他，忽然就感到失望和苦闷，一种无力感抓住了他。

  他只是一个死去的英灵，只是一个servant，而他的御主是活在现世的人，他可以在每一场战斗中为她披荆斩棘，却无法在她未来的人生里为她保驾护航，早在无数个世纪之前他们就天人永隔了。

  所以彼此之间只能一边拥有着，一边失去着，在每一个和她一起迎接的黎明中。

  她是知道的，他也知道。

  如果我还能给你什么的话，我很愿意，可是我一无所有。

  现在他还可以为她挥舞这杆神枪，浴血奋战，回应她的期待，可若是有一天她不再需要他战斗了，他该怎么办？

  何况归根到底，他们所进行的战斗从来都不是为了御主个人而进行的，因为他的御主本身就为了一个庞大的目标在效力，她又何尝不是在布施？可这场布施也未免太漫长了，漫长的让他想起来那些朝拜的信徒。

  此时此刻，她抚摸着他的脸，却没有看他，只是静默无声地垂着眼睛，他们身处最高的悬崖，她的目光却一直下落进深渊，苍白的脸庞笼罩在阴影里，冰冷失温，头顶是金色的太阳，温暖灿烂。

  他想布施，却又贫瘠。  


End file.
